detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
David Gasman
) |birth_year=1960 |birth_month=9 |birth_day=27 |birthplace = Seattle, WA |nationality = American |height = |weight = |hair = Brown |eye = Hazel |site = https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1197229/ |fb = |twitter = }} David Gasman is an American actor and director from Seattle, Washington. He received a B.F.A from the professional actor training program at the Cornish College of the Arts. He later studied with Polish theatre director Jerzy Grotowski and did Shakespeare throughout the western United States. Gasman has done roles in over fifty theatrical productions, and also works extensively as a voice actor and director in cartoons, video games, commercials and documentaries. He has also appeared in small roles in several films. David Gasman lives in Paris, France. He portrays a Police officer in Detroit: Become Human. Filmography * 2018 - Sept nains et moi ''(TV Series) (Thief) * 2018 - ''Detroit: Become Human ''(Video Game) (voice; Police Officer) * 2018 - ''The Council' '(Video Game) (voice; Mortimer/Servants) * 2017 - Outcast: Second Contact' '(Video Game) (Cutter Slade) * 2017 - Hostile ''(Harry) * 2017 - ''My Knight and Me' '(TV Series) (Henri/Knight of Red/Bad Jack) * 2017 - Powerless' '(Short) (Alex Price/DRH) * 2016 - Lastman' '(TV Mini-Series) (Additional Voices) * 2016 - Jack London, une aventure américaine ''(TV Movie documentary) (Narrator) * 2016 - ''Furi (Video Game) (voice; The Voice) * 2016 - Dracula: Collection' '(Video Game) (voice; Jonathan Harker) * 2016 - The Lobby' '(Short) (voice; Radio Host) * 2015 - Symphony of Two Minds' '(Short) (voice) * 2014-2015 - Calimero' '(TV Series) * 2014 - Acoustic Kitty ''(Short) (voice) * 2014 - ''1001 Grams' '(Delegate) * 2013-2014 - Xiaolin Chronicles' '(TV Series) (Clay Bailey) * 2014 - Bound by Flame ''(Video Game) (voice) * 2014 - ''Kabul Kitchen' '(TV Series) (Harvey Stein) * 2013 - Beyond: Two Souls' '(Video Game) (voice; Officer J. Sherman) * 2013 - The Dark Sorcerer' '(Short) (voice; The Director) * 2013 - Mars: War Logs ''(Video Game) (voice; Tranquility/Aurora Army Sergeant/Abundance Soldier #2 - English version) * 2013 - ''850 meters' '(Short) (voice; Magic Compass) * 2012-2013 - The Mysterious Cities of Gold ''(TV Series) * 2013 - ''Jo' '(TV Series) (Chuck) * 2011-2012 - Plankton Invasion ''(TV Series) (Sergeant Pulpo Kalamarez) * 2011 - ''New York November' '(voice; Miles) * 2011 - Rayman Origins' '(Video Game) (voice; Rayman) (uncredited) * 2011 - Platane' '(TV Series) (Andy) * 2011 - A Monster in Paris' '(voice;' '''Clerk - English version) * 2011 - ''Might & Magic Heroes VI' '(Video Game) (voice; Azkaal) * 2010 - Commander Clark' '(TV Series) (English version, voice) * 2010 - Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds' '(voice; The Mechanic) * 2010 - Red Steel 2' '(Video Game) (voice) * 2010 - Heavy Rain' '(Video Game) (voice; Mad Jack/Hassan/Paco Mendez/...) * 2010 - From Paris with Love' '(German Tourist/The Voice) * 2009 - Arthur and the Great Adventure' '(voice;' '''The King/Bogo Chief/The Mechanic) * 2009 - ''Rabbids Go Home ''(Video Game) (voice; Human Characterization - English version) * 2009 - ''Eleanor's Secret' '(voice; Dad/Ogre/Peter Pan/... - English version) * 2009 - Gawayn ''(TV Series) (voice) * 2008 - ''Dracula 3: The Path of the Dragon ''(Video Game) (voice; Father Arno Moriani) * 2008 - ''Matt's Monsters ''(TV Series) * 2008 - ''The Heir Apparent: Largo Winch' '(Alexander Meyer) * 2008 - Wakfu ''(TV Series) (voice; Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove - English version) * 2008 - ''Babylon A.D.' '(Neolite Researcher) * 2008 - Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party ''(Video Game) (voice; Rayman) * 2008 - ''Showdown of the Godz' '(Short) (Jesse) * 2007 - Persepolis ''(voice; Doctor/Guardian/Interrogator/... - English version) (uncredited) * 2006 - ''Djihad!' '(TV Movie) (voice; Jeff Hacker) * 2006 - The Secrets of Atlantis: The Sacred Legacy ''(Video Game) (voice; Howard Brooks) * 2006 - ''Destination: Treasure Island' '(Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2006 - Test Drive Unlimited' '(Video Game) (Additional Voices) * 2006 - Paradise' '(Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2005 - Le pouvoir inconnu ''(Short) (Men in Black) * 2005 - ''Return to Mysterious Island' '(Video Game) (voice; Nemo) * 2004-2005 - Code Lyoko' '(TV Series) (voice; Jim Morales/Herb Pichon/William Dunbar * 2005 - Indigo Prophecy ''(Video Game) (voice; Lucas Kane/Tyler Miles/Police Captain/... - English version) * 2005 - ''Secret of the Lost Cavern ''(Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2005 - ''Toupou ''(TV Series) (Norton/Mayor Bordon/Malcolm) * 2003-2004 - ''Funky Cops ''(TV Series) (Dick Kowalski) * 2004 - ''Syberia II ''(Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2004 - ''Egyptian Prophecy: Fate of Ramses' '(Video Game) (voice) * 2004 - Immortal' '(Customer in Giant's Bar) * 2003 - Salammbo: Battle for Carthage ''(Video Game) (voice; Hamilcar/Etruscan Chief/Potter/... - English version) * 2003 - ''Curse: The Eye of Isis ''(Video Game) (voice; Darien Dane) * 2003 - ''Kya: Dark Lineage' '(Video Game) (voice) * 2003 - XIII' '(Video Game) (voice; Willard/Others Men #2/Conspiracy Members #1) * 2003 - Beyond Good & Evil' '(Video Game) (voice; Pey'j - English version) * 2003 - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc' '(Video Game) (voice; Rayman) * 2002 - Corto Maltese: Heads and Mushrooms' '(TV Movie) (English version, voice) * 2002 - Corto Maltese: The Celts ''(TV Movie) (English version, voice) * 2002 - ''Corto Maltese and the Ethiopian' '(TV Movie) (English version, voice) * 2002 - Platoon' '(Video Game) (voice; Geroge Whitemore) * 2002 - Iron Storm' '(Video Game) (voice) * 2002 - Curse of Atlantis: Thorgal's Quest ''(Video Game) (Various Voices) * 2002 - ''The Bourne Identity (Deputy DCM) * 2002 - Hitchcock: The Final Cut ''(Video Game) (voice) * 2002 - ''The Shadow of Zorro' '(Video Game) (voice; Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro) (credited as David Gassman) * 2001 - Loch Ness' '(Video Game) (voice) * 2001 - Rayman M' '(Video Game) (voice; Rayman) * 2001 - Cameron Files: Pharaoh's Curse ''(Video Game)(voice) * 2001 - ''Beyond Atlantis II' (Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2001 - ''Dragonriders: Chronicles of Pern (Video Game) (voice) * 2001 - ''Dracula 2: The Last Sanctuary ''(Video Game) (voice; Jonathan Harker) * 2001 - ''Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare'' (Video Game) (voice; Edward Carnby) * 2000 - ''Chris Colorado ''(TV Series) (Chris Colorado/Sam Colorado/Dr. Storm/...) * 2000 - Moto Racer World Tour (Video Game) (voice) * 2000 - ''Gift'' (Video Game) (voice; Gift/Viking/Little Shadows - English version) * 2000 - ''Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado ''(Video Game) (voice; Miguel) * 2000 - ''Dracula: Resurrection (Video Game) (voice; Jonathan Harker) * 2000 - ''Boarder Zone (Video Game) (voice; Karl Ung) * 1999 - ''Beyond Atlantis ''(Video Game) (English version, voice) * 1999 - ''Omikron: The Nomad Soul ''(Video Game) (voice; Kay'l 669) * 1999 - ''Seven Games of the Soul ''(Video Game) (voice) * 1999 - ''Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch ''(Video Game) (voice; Goby/Gill Barker - UK version) * 1999 - ''Rayman 2'' (Video Game) (voice; Rayman/Polokus - English version) * 1999 - ''Outcast'' (Video Game) (voice; Cutter Slade) * 1999 - ''Tonic Trouble'' (Video Game) (voice; Ed) * 1998 - ''Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell'' (Video Game) (voice; Horst Fedders/Gill Barker - UK version) * 1997 - ''Twinsen's Odyssey'' (Video Game) (voice; Twinsen) * 1997 - ''Dark Earth'' (Video Game) (voice; Main Character - English version) * 1997 - ''Spy Fox: Dry Cereal'' (Video Game) (voice; Hong Kong Doodle - UK version) * 1997 - ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy ''(TV Movie) (AB Groupe dub) (English version, voice) (unconfirmed, uncredited) * 1997 - ''Atlantis: The Lost Tale'' (Video Game) (voice) * 1996 - ''The Adventures of Valdo & Marie'' (Video Game) (voice) * 1996 - ''Hardline'' (Video Game) (voice; Lars) * 1995 - ''Jefferson in Paris'' (Liberal Aristocrat) * 1993 - ''Tsuru ni notte'' (Short) (English version, voice) * 1993 - Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound ''(voice; Goku/Tenshin/Oolong/... (uncredited) * 1993 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (voice; Goku/Oolong/Dr. Brief (uncredited) * 1993 - ''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (TV Movie) (voice; Son Gohan/Oolong/Additional voices (uncredited) * 1992 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13'' (voice; Goku (AB Groupe dub)/Oolong (AB Groupe dub) - English version (uncredited) * 1992 - ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (voice; Goku (AB Groupe dub)/Oolong (AB Groupe dub) - English version (uncredited) * 1992 - ''Notorious'' (TV Movie) * 1991 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (voice; Goku/Salza/Oolong (uncredited) * 1991 - Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (voice; Goku/Oolong/Dorodabo (uncredited) * 1990 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' (TV Movie) (voice; Bardock (AB Groupe dub)/Goku (Adult) (AB Groupe dub - English version (uncredited) * 1990 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might'' (voice; Goku/Oolong (uncredited) * 1990 - ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (voice; Goku/Oolong (uncredited) * 1989 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (Short) (voice; Goku (AB Groupe dub)/Big Green (AB Groupe dub)/Ox-King (AB Groupe dub)/... - English version (uncredited) * 1988 - ''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (AB Groupe dub) (English version, voice) (unconfirmed, uncredited) * 1987 - Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (voice; Oolong (uncredited) * 1986 - ''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (voice; '''Yamcha/Oolong (uncredited) Category:Cast